Coachman (Disney)
The Coachman is one of the main antagonists of Disney's 2nd full-length animated feature film Pinocchio. In the original film, he was voiced by the late Charles Judels, who also played Stromboli in the same film. In Pinocchio's Daring Journey, he was voiced by Ray Templin. ''Pinocchio'' The Coachman is the owner of Pleasure Island, an amusement park located on an island. A seemingly kind and charitable gentleman, he takes naughty boys to said island where they would be allowed to do many bad things such as smoking, drinking, and fighting without having to worry about adult supervision. As the boys continued to engage in this misbehavior, the boys would fall victim to the curse of this seemingly innocent amusement park, gradually beginning to transform into donkeys. The Coachman and his henchmen would then gather the boys to ship them away to salt mines and circuses in exchange for profit. To that end, the Coachman hires Honest John and Gideon (who were both deeply frightened of him) to lure such boys (such as Pinocchio) into his sinister trap, telling them that they will not need to worry about the authorities as the boys will not return as themselves and will therefore not leave behind any evidence that they had ever been to Pleasure Island. He is shown to be served by silent and mysterious ape-like creatures who lurk in the shadows. Fortunately, Pinocchio was able to escape Pleasure Island after Jiminy Cricket alerted him what he was planning to the boys and alerted him of the situation, though not before developing donkey ears and a tail. Lampwick was transformed into a donkey and was presumably captured by the Coachman to sell into slavery. The Coachman was never seen again after this. Personality The Coachman is among the most sinister and diabolical Disney villains with wholly no redeeming qualities, part by his actions and his pleasure in torturing children for wealth. However, he could also be considered to be moralistic in his own dark and twisted way, as he teaches the boys a pricey lesson for prolonged misbehavior. Like most Disney villains, the Coachman is manipulative and delightfully sadistic, enjoying other people's pain, and is also very cruel, heartless and unsympathetic, whipping his minions and also selling young boys that come to his island into slavery so that he can make money off of them. He enjoys their pain and justifies his action by claiming their slavery as (according to him) payment for their bad behavior displayed on Pleasure Island. Gallery Images 107px-Cochero.png Cockney.jpg|The Coachman's most evil and sadistic grin. Coachman.jpeg|Honest John and Gideon made a deal with the Coachman's plan. Coachman.png|The Coachman with the boys. Videos Pinocchio - "They never come back..." Disney's Pinocchio Jackass Transformation (Real Full) Trivia *His character may have been created as a contrast to the Blue Fairy, given rather than teach the boys to behave better as she does, he simply punishes them for their misdeeds. Some fans have speculated that he is a magical creature like her (given he is such in the original book), but this is only speculation. *The Coachman's fate is very similar to Stromboli's fate as both of their fates are never revealed. **However, the Coachman does get his punishment in the Super Nintendo Entertainment System video game version of Pinocchio by getting kicked off a cliff to his presumed death by Pinocchio. *He, unlike the Coachman (or Little Man) from the original book, did not mutilate any of the boys (though he was abusive towards them, and was willing to put many of them through deadly situations by selling them to the salt mines). Another difference is that this version was large and more intimidating, even if at the beginning he looked just as a kindly old man. Otherwise, he is the character with less changes from the book. *It is possible that he keeps the donkeys who can still talk as his own personal slaves-given that the animals driving his carriage as he is taking the boys to the ferry are donkeys. This makes even more sense given he did keep them as his slaves in the original book. Navigation pl:Woźnica (Disney) Category:Greedy Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Pure Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Gaolers Category:Nameless Category:Mastermind Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Torturer Category:Cheater Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Changer Category:Barbarian Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Magic Category:Wealthy Category:Slaver Category:Crime Lord Category:Deal Makers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Provoker Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Conspirators Category:Successful Category:Businessmen Category:Extravagant Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Non-Action Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Category:Thugs Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Embezzlers Category:Con Artists Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Oppressors Category:Starvers Category:Necessary Evil